


Phantom Match-Maker

by CrowgoesCaw



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ryuji is dense, Slight spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowgoesCaw/pseuds/CrowgoesCaw
Summary: "If my Kindness were higher, maybe I could've been more patient with Ryuji but it wasn't which was why I immediately headbutted him causing both of us pain."Akira tries to push Ryuji towards the girl of his dreams. Instead of an arrow however, it takes a headbutt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Another Ryuji/Makoto fic from me but this time it's fluff! I actually wrote this one before I came up with the idea for "A Queen's Ride" but never thought to post it here until now. That's why the writing style might be different, anyways I hope you enjoy it!

It was the penultimate day before the class trip was over, So far it felt like we hadn’t even left japan. Like usual, I met up in the lobby with Mishima and Ryuji to see if they had any ideas to inject some fun into this last day before we headed home.  
  
Ryuji was sporting a cheshire grin as he looked over to Mishima and I while he exclaiming "Come on you guys, Let's go make a once in a lifetime summer memory! None of us have girlfriends so it's not like they can get mad if we snag a couple numbers and sneak out."  
  
It took every last bit of **Kindness** I had not to smack Ryuji over the head, instead I calmly explained "Actually, there's something I've been wanting to tell you guys but we've all been so busy that neither of us could get around to it. I'll just cut to the chase, Ann and I are dating."  
  
Ryuji whipped his head over so fast, I'm pretty sure I could hear his neck pop as he loudly shouted in surprise "WH-NO WAY DUDE?! HOLY SHIT!"  
Luckily after being friends with Ryuji for a while you tend to adapt to his... _excitable_ way of saying things. "We didn't want to make a big deal out of things so we kept quiet, honestly we were just waiting for the right moment to tell you guys."  
  
After calming down, he then locked eyes with Mishima "I guess it's just you an' me. Mishima. We shouldn't butt in on Lover boy's date over here." Ryuji smirked and gave me a wink as he was about to drag Mishima off to what would probably be an unsuccessful day of wandering around, hitting on girls but before he could drag poor sweet innocent mishima along. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back by his shirt. "Run along Mishima, I gotta talk to ryuji about a private matter."  
  
Ryuji shrugged me off and looked confused "What'd you do that for? You really want me to go hunting alone?"  
I smiled softly and shook my head "Not at all, I just want to remind you of something. Isn't there someone else you've had your eye on? Someone rather close to our group? Wouldn't you wanna spend time with them instead?"  
  
"Who? I can't think of anyone." Ryuji scratched his head, trying to think of the answer  
  
"You know who I'm talking about. They came with us here last minute due to an error with the school."  
  
"Yusuke? I don't think he'd want to go hunting with me. He'd probably end up ditching me for something artsy like he did to us on the beach last time."  
  
I lightly pushed up my glasses and pinched the bridge of my nose before putting my hands on his shoulders "No. Think carefully ryuji. Isn't there someone you like who came with us. Someone we all treat like a _Queen_?"  
  
Ryuji then answered confusedly "My mom? C'mon man just tell me the answer!"  
If my **Kindness** were higher, maybe I could've been more patient with Ryuji but it wasn't which was why I immediately headbutted him causing both of us pain.  
  
As we were both recoiling he roared at me "DUDE, WHAT THE EFF? WHAT'D YOU THAT FOR?"  
  
"It's so that you feel my pain at you for not getting what I'm so obviously trying to hint towards you! I'm giving you one last chance to guess right. Think Ryuji! Who was able to come here because of scheduling error with the school, Who do we all treat like a Queen, Who have you had an obvious crush on since we helped her out back at Kaneshiro's Palace, and who is the only other person in the group that drives Morgana besides me? Think! Who Ryuji? WHO?"  
  
It might've been the headbutt or the constant questions and dumbed down hints or it might've been a miracle that Ryuji finally processed who I was trying to set him up with because he had finally solved it and gotten a clue since he belted out  
  
"MA-MAKOTO?! O-oh, O-of course! Uh... You don't happen to know what she'd be doing, do you?" He suddenly became as shy as Futaba which was an odd sight to behold. I took out my phone and checked, sure enough there was a message from Makoto asking if I'd like to go on a walk with her.  
I relayed this information to my lovable idiot of a friend "She wants to take a walk along the beach. Meet her at Waikiki, coincidentally Ann wants to meet there as well. Go get dressed and go on ahead of me. Good Luck." I playfully punched his shoulder "You can do this. I believe in you pal." I smiled and then walked off to prepare for my date with Ann.  
  
"Hopefully he doesn't screw this up. They'd make a cute couple."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji takes some advice from Akira. It doesn't go over well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you guys wanted it and here it is! A cute date between two lovebirds. Hopefully with this done, I can figure out where I want to go with the NSFW fic.

Back in the hotel room, Ryuji had changed but was freaking out in the bathroom; preening and obsessing over his appearance.

"She doesn't even know that I'm going to be there. Do I even look ok? Shit, get it together ryuji!"  
  
Suddenly his phone buzzed with a message from Akira "You're probably nervous but don't worry! I just remembered a trick from this romance film Ann took me to see."

Ryuji sighed with relief, He could always count on Akira to help him even when he didn't ask for it. "For real? Send it over man and hurry! I'm freaking the eff out here!"

Akira shot back "Ok, ok. Keep your trunks on! It's actually quite similar to how we sneak around as phantom thieves. You just have to approach makoto from behind, cover her eyes and ask her to guess who it is. It's a playful little gesture. I'm sure it'll win you some points."

That was all Ryuji needed to know, He crammed the phone into his swim trunks and bolted for the beach.  
  
Meanwhile at the beach, Makoto had been frantically checking the time. "He's late..." She sighed and leaned her head back.  
  
Ryuji had been running but stopped in his tracks the moment he got near the beach then switched to sneaking around. "Heh, I still got it."  
  
Soon enough he was behind the bench, He put his hands around her eyes and said "Guess wh-..." It was cut short however as he felt his arm being gripped and then with incredible force Makoto flipped him over the bench and onto his back. It all happened so fast that Ryuji was seeing stars.  
  
Makoto had been waiting for quite a while, she intended to give Akira a piece of her mind but suddenly everything went dark. She panicked as she feared someone snuck up on her, without thinking about it. She gripped the perp's arm flipping them over the bench and onto their back. When it was all said and done, she was breathing heavily before she noticed it was Ryuji dazed and knocked down by her own hand.  
  
Makoto leaned over, looking down at him with remorse "Oh my gosh, Ryuji I'm so sorry! You just startled me and instinct took over."  
  
Ryuji was slowly starting to open his eyes, being blinded by a bright light and then saw an angel in white.....or so he thought but that angel was Makoto. "Are you an Angel? Have I died?"  
  
Makoto rolled her eyes even though the compliment was nice. "Unfortunately, you're still in the land of the living." She said as she gripped his shoulder, helping him up onto the bench. "I wanted to go on a walk but with what I just did, I think it'd be best if we just stayed here for a while."  
  
Once Ryuji shook off his daze, he disagreed "Hell nah, You wanted a walk. We're going on a walk." He stood up but immediately felt dizzy and had to sit back down. "N-nevermind. I'm sorry."

Makoto sighed and ruffled the blonde's hair "You're such a dummy sometimes. You need to take better care of yourself. Mind telling me why you snuck up on me by the way?" She was going to get to the bottom of this.

Ryuji scratched behind his head giving a nervous laugh "Well...uh. I was saying I wanted to make a once in a lifetime summer memory. Mishima and I were originally going to go and try get numbers but Akira pulled me aside and knocked some sense into me."  
  
Makoto thought out loud "So that's why he never responded to my text. Still why would you think sneaking up on me was a good idea?"  
  
"That was also Akira's idea, he said he got it from a romance film he saw with Ann. By the way, did you know the two of them are dating? It was such a huge surprise to me but yeah, it was Akira's idea. I swear, I think my entire life flashed before my eyes when you flipped me over." Ryuji laughed, stretching out his arms slyly trying to put one around makoto's shoulder.  
  
Makoto looked over, taking the hint and scooting over closer to him. "So, how long has this been going on? You harboring feelings for me?" She leaned her head on his shoulder to look up at him with big doe eyes teasingly.  
  
Ryuji gulped, trying not to focus on how cute makoto looked. "I...well...it's been a while. Uhh...ever since we rescued you from Kaneshiro's P...Palace."

Makoto leaned up and smooched Ryuji on the cheek. "I've had my suspicions about it. I was just waiting to see if you'd ever act on it since you always seem to ogle Ann or talk about other girls. I was losing hope...wait did you mention that Akira and Ann are dating? Why did they never tell us?"  
  
Ryuji flushed a light red at the peck on his cheek "That's what I was wondering but they explained that they were waiting for the right time to tell everyone."  


"Oh look! We've been sitting here so long, The sun is starting to set. It's so beautiful." Makoto grabbed her partner's arm and pulled his view towards the horizon.  
  
Ryuji gawked but had an idea "It's not as beautiful as you though." Makoto's response was a playful shove as she was suddenly bashful at this suggestion "Why can't you just enjoy the sunset with me? Don't say such embarrassing things."  
  
"I'm just as nervous as you are! I was just trying to be smooth and impress you." Ryuji said, flustered that he screwed up again.  
  
Makoto just pressed a finger to his lips, shushing him. "You already impress me during our metaverse adventures silly. You just need to work harder to impress me out here. You can start by enjoying the sunset with me." She then cuddled up, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Ryuji nodded, deciding to be quiet for once in his life.  
  
Makoto sighed happily "This is nice. Do you think we could come back here someday? Just the two of us?"  
Ryuji grinned that cheshire smile again "Hell yeah or maybe we could even go to LA! We'll figure it out."  
  
Makoto checked the time and groaned "We need to head back soon." This was met with an even groan louder from Ryuji "We still have some time don't we?" A blush then developed on Makoto "I..I suppose we do." She whispered into his ear "Kiss me. You said you wanted to make a once in a lifetime summer memory. Kissing in hawaii during a sunset seems pretty ideal."  
  
Then before Makoto could lean back and prepare herself, Ryuji grabbed her by the waist and smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. She struggled initially but melted into it soon enough as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  


A soft "Awww..." could be heard in the distance following by a camera's 'Click' and who else could it be but Akira and Ann back from their date.  
Almost immediately the pair on the bench scrambled away from each other to preserve at least some of their dignity but their friends would have none of it, Akira being the first to tease "Way to go Ryuji!" Ann followed up quickly after "Looks like Queen has her very own Knight to sweep her off her feet." Makoto in an attempt to save face brought up that they have little free time left "We should all head back. After all, it is getting late."


End file.
